Music in the Air
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Little onshots. Like the tittle say, the music is in the air, as well as love. Love is beautiful, most of the time, and music sometimes as well. JUST READ AND REVIEW!
1. AN: Read and answer, please!

**NEW STORYS, NEW IDEAS! **

**I suppose that the 'tittle' say almost everything... i'm planing on doing little oneshots, but for that i need songs. I know, i know. I already did a story with diferent songs, but i LOVE music and whatever idea comes to my mind, it has something to do with music... SO, you will be having lots of music and songs fanfict. I know a lot of songs, but i also know that every person has it's favourites and that's why i'm asking for your favourite one. **

**Then, i want you, the reviewers, to send me a PM or to review this note with your favourite song. I will try to do a fanfic with it. BUT it will have romance even if you don't want to, you're already warned. Oh, and i will put the name of the person who has choosen the song that will appear in the differents chapters. Hope you do it and will give me more ideas to write! ^.^**

_Fairy of Music and Literature_


	2. When you wish upon a star

**Well... i though of putting the first chapter, just becouse i'm getting bored (a little bit) and becouse i don't have any idea how to continue the other story... You can imagine something, i'm sure... Well then, read, review and enjoy! ^.^**

**Oh! Also, also! I will put the song name like the chapter tittle, for you to know!**

**A/N; Sorrry for the mistakes! T^T I'm sure that there will be some, and there was no beta reader to help me! T*T**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_When you wish upon a star_

Here i am. Sitting under a big three watching the stars. And the best thing is... that i'm alone. You would have though that the thing of watching stars would be with the one you love, right? Like you can see, that's not my case. It's almost midnight and the ones that should be here, simply put, AREN'T.

My name is Taniyama Mai and i'm in love with the most narcissist, bossy and handsome man in the world. NO! In the universe! You can try to make fun of him, but be aware that you could die in the try. You can also try to seduce him, but be aware that he may throw you from the window... well, that would be a crime and he doesn't really like to do all the paper work... so he wouldn't, but instanted he will be the smartass he is and make you look like an idiot.

Supposely, my co-workers should have been her about 25 minutes ago, but no~. They had to be late! Now i'm here all alone, cold and angry. I have to sigh becouse if i don't i will explode. I look at the sky and can't help but smile when i see a shoting star. I closed my eyes and make a wish, like a song i know would say.

**When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you**

Moments later, my late co-workers reached hands to hands. I had to smile to the sight. I always though that Ayako and Bou-san would end up, and i was right. Even if they argued everyday, even if they called things betwen them and even if Ayako tryed to kill him more than once, they ended together. I smiled at the memory of Bou-san running like crazy with a passed out Ayako in his arms. The ghosts that day really didn't appear.

**If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do**

Right behind Ayako and Bou-san were John and Masako. The two of them were side by side, but they weren't hand by hand. There was a reason, John still was a priest and he still couldn't be with a woman. It wasn't a problem, becouse in some months he would be complety out of the priest job. Masa was happy, and John too, so nobody say nothing againts it. Like all couple, they had their personal problems, and what Masako has told us about, boys were in John's 'Have to exorcist' list, and more specific, in first place.

**Fate is kind  
She brings to those to love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing**

The last couple of our group was also behind Masako and John. Yasuhara and his girlfriend. For what he explained, he went to Shibuya for a homework and 'accidentally' bumped into her. Her name was Kairi and she was also doing a homework. In the end, the two of them went to do the homework together and started to go out some weeks later. The two of them looked very happy and Yasuhara did less jokes since they were together, so Bou-san didn't say anything.

**Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true**

At the end of all the people, Lin, Madoka and Naru were going slowly. Lin looked like he was going to kill someone, Madoka was really happy and couldn't stop talking 'with' Lin, and Naru was the same as Lin, but his reasons were that Madoka had forced him to come. Everyone in the team admired her for that. Not many people could look at Naru and say him something hoping for him to do it.

**Fate is kind  
She brings to those to love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing**

Everyone greted me and i smiled at them. I looked at the sky once again, to see a full session of shooting stars. I screamed and screamed happily of seeing this for the first time in my life. I stood up and started to run, without shoes. I started to dance and Bou-san came after me, doing the same. I steped on a big puddle and i couldn't help but make a face. The other started to laugh and i did the same.

**When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you**

After all the running, Bou-san and i fell to the ground still laughting. I really loved this type of memorys. Somehow i reached the towel i was sitting up before, and some seconds later someone sit behind me. I looked back and had to smile. I looked at the sky, and saw the last shooting star. I closed my eyes and made another wish, better than the first one.

The one behind me wrapped his arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

"Did you make a wish?" Naru asked me. I nodded without looking at him. "And what could it be?" he asked. I smirked and looked at him.

"S.E.C.R.E.T." i told him. He lightly smiled, something he only did for me. "And you?" i asked him. His smile appeared to be bigger.

"To be with you forever." he said before kissing me. I let a happy tear to fall, becouse i wished the same.

**When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true  
When you wish upon star  
When you wish, wish upon star**


	3. Why did i fall in love with you

**Here's the second chapter! This time is a Madoka and Lin oneshot... it's not really very happy, but i still hope you will like it! **

**Also, this song was choosen by **Code Halo**, so you could say that it's dedicated for him/her... (SORRY T^T)**

**Also, Sorry for the mistakes! I wanted to post this as fast as possible and i think that there will be MANY mistakes so i have to say that i'm VERY SORRY! T*T **

· Madoka and Lin

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Why did i fall in love with you _by 'DBSK'

I was so happy that you called me... and like i say, i 'was'... now i can't even look at you in the eyes. Not after what you said and showed me. You think that i'm nothing to you? That i have no feelings? You were always the same... only thinking about yourself and not the ones around you.

We were always side by side, behind best friends, but you changed and choose another way of living. I though that we would be together, like every childhood friend. You even made a promise, and i can see that you complety forgot about it.

**Why did I end up falling for you?  
No matter how much time has passed,  
I thought that you would always be here  
But you have chosen a different road**

** Why wasnt I able to convey to you?  
My feelings that were growing everyday and night  
The words begin to overflow  
But I know they wont reach you now**

I'm walking around the shops like an idiot, still thinking that you will change your way of thinking. I know that it won't happen, but i can't change myself. I can't change my way of thinking, nor the person i love. I tryed, trust me, i tryed. But seeing you with her makes everything harder than the start.

You were always telling me, and now you have secrets? It's like i don't know you anymore... You changed, or better said, she changed you. You were always the powerful one betwen us, but that also changed. Before you were the one protecting me, but right now you can't even protect my heart.

**From the first day that I met you  
I felt like I knew you  
And the two of us melded together so naturally**

**Wherever we would go, it would be together  
It was so natural for you to be with me  
We became adults together  
But you chose a different road**

Today, the day we meet, you presented me your girlfriend. I though i would die, i though that you cared for me, Lin. She is pretty, she is polite, she is caring... she is everything i'm not. That's why you didn't choose me, right?... I know that you won't answer me becouse you can't, but i though that it would be me.

How could you so dense? How couldn't you see what i feel about you? You didn't see my feelings but you saw hers? What's our difference? I though i understood you, but now I see I was mistaken. I stared at myself in front of a shop, looking at myself in the mirror.

**Why did I end up falling for you?  
No matter how much time has passed,  
I thought that you would always be here (but not anymore)**

**Today, the day that holds a special meaning  
The day that you stood with a smile of happiness  
Praying to God in your beautiful appearance**

In the end, i entered in the shop and asked for a coffee. We were in the heat of November, and the cold was raising with each day. I started to remember the things that we did together, like when we went to a haunted house when we were 10. It didn't matter how scared i was, you were by my side and I felt secure, more than with anyone else. Also when you went to China and you asked me to go with you, I though that i was special for you and you said it.

Then I remembered when i saw the couple in the morning. You two were smiling, and i couldn't help to think that before I was the only one to see it. I feel jelous, like every woman when she see the person she loves in another woman hands. But i have to think how they feel. They love each other, and i can see that.

**Why did I end up falling for you?  
No matter how much time has passed,  
I thought that you would always be here (but not anymore)**

**Today, the day that holds a special meaning  
The day that you stood with a smile of happiness  
Praying to God in your beautiful appearance**

I made up my mind. I stood up and went to the cold street. There were a lot of persons going hand by hand, and i could see that they were happy. Also, that was the look he had in his face when he was with her. I called him and asked where he was. He answered very fast, faster that he would do with another person, and i knew that.

He answered me by saying that he was with Maya, his girlfriend. I told them to go the park that was really close to Shibuya, the one where we went to take a coffee when i had a broken heart. I reached and saw them together, sitting on a little bank. When they saw me, they stood up and greted me. I greted them back and asked Maya if i could borrow Lin for a second. She agreged before making a joke about it. When Lin and i where alone I started to talk.

"I want you to be happy." I told him. I could see that he was shocked, but even so he smiled a friendly smile. And i knew that it would always be this way. It doesn't matter if he have a lover, i will always be his best friend. The one he will talks thing about.

**Why wasnt I able to take your hand?  
No matter how much time passes  
You always shouldve been by my side  
Now it will never come true**

**But, even though I say that I need you close to me  
I just pray that you will be happy forever  
No matter how lonely that makes me (or how sad)**


	4. Lost Without You

**Another chapter is on~! Hope you like it and enjoy it! BUT! Don't forget to review and send me your favourite songs! If you don't i won't have anything to write about! T*T**

**This song was choosen by **Vivian101** and i want to thank her, becouse if it wasn't for her i found another great singer! And the best thing is that i LOVE her voice! If it wasn't for you i wouldn't have know of her! Thank you~**

**A/N: **Your secret admirer,** I tryed to think of something about that song... but it doesn't make sense to a fanfic... i'm really sorry! T*T But i was thinking that maybe you could choose another song and tell me again. Maybe the next one i can use it!**

· Masako and John

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Lost without you _by Delta Goodrem

There is a lot to say about myself, but there are things that i wouldn't be able to say. Not becouse i don't want to, becouse i don't know them. I know that i loved a narcissistic, bossy and a handsome man that didn't love me back. I tryed to do what was in my hands to have him, but in the end i didn't win. Since i was small, i had everything i wanted. I wanted to have Kazuya Shibuya for me, but there's always something imposible. Kazuya for me was that imposible thing, becouse i was no match for her.

You will think that i need to be pityed, but i tell you that i don't need it. I changed my way of seeing things, and only becouse someone teached me. He was always caring towards everyone, he didn't think bad of people and helped them instanted. He could have choosen any way of living, but he choose to help those that need him. I can respect him becouse before meeting him i wouldn't be able to do that. John changed me and my way of seeing things.

**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
'Cos I believe that we can work things out**

**I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong**

He was sweet and gentle with me, and becouse of his work i though that he did it with any person. I was mistaken. I though that i wasn't in his same level. I'm not saying that he was in a lower level than me, I was the one in the lowest level. He was sweet, caring, polite and warm. While i was the total contrary. He could help in any way he wanted, and even if i tryed, i couldn't.

I was happy for him when he told me he was going to visit his family in Australia, but i was also sad, even if i didn't see it myself. I wanted him to be happy and i knew that he wasn't going to be happy with someone like me. I was sure that there was some girl that he liked in Australia, even if he was a priest. After all, love is blind. And me too, for not seeing this before.

**All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you, I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye  
Don't know what I'd do  
...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is, I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day, I'm lost without you**

But i also have to say, that i miss him. He has been calling me everyday, without forgeting it, but i still feel alone. I promised him that i will be in the airport when he comes back, and that is what i'm gonna do. I will also tell him something more, something i didn't know i felt before he went. I can't forget him and i don't want to foeget him, but there are time i wish i could.

I didn't have this... feeling when i wanted Naru. Why i have to feel this? Is this real love? Is this a sickness? Or is love a sickness? I can't answer any of these questions that are always on my mind, but i think that when i see John again, i will. I believe in him, i don't know how or why, but i do. He did the same with me.

**How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind**

**Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say**

Today is the day he is coming back and there are a lot of things i want to ask him about. I want to know about him. I want him to know that he is important for me and that i want to see him happy. I already experienced rejection, and i'm not afraid of it, but it still hurts. I though that i really loved Naru, but i was wrong. He wasn't the man i was searching for. Now i can say that John is the right option. He can't be compared to any other person in the world.

At the afternoon, after earting really excited, i asked my personal chaffeur to take to me to airport. I really wanted to see him again, and the smile that was in my face couldn't be hiden for that fact. Takahiro-san, my personal chaffeur since i was 3, was smirking. And i think that i know what he was thinking. I already told him about this day, and i could see that he knew what i feel.

**All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you, I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye  
Don't know what I'd do  
...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is, I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day, I'm lost without you**

**If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh**

I saw that a lot of people were coming out the door where the airplane just stoped. I saw a lot of heads with different hair colour, but there was one that i knew really well. I saw him and saw that he didn't change a bit. He was still tall, blonde and had that warm smile that never disapeared. I smiled and waved my hands in the air so that he could see me. He did and his smile grow bigger.

"Long time no see." I told him when he reached where i was.

"It was only two weeks." John answered me while laughting. Oh, God... how much i missed that laugh... I smiled at him without noticing that i was crying. John smile disapeared and a worried face appeared. "Masako-san? Are you all right?" John asked really worried. I just hugged him and he pulled me closer.

"I missed you..." I whispered while pressing my face on his T-shirt. I felt him tense, so i looked at his face to see a smile that was different. Slighty different. It was the sweet smile that lovers give each other, and i answered him by doing the same.

**All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you, I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye  
Don't know what I'd do  
...I'mlost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is, I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day, I'm lost without you**


	5. Hanging By a Moment

**I know, i know! You were waiting for the next chapter... and here it is! Hope you like and enjoy the story, and i also hope for you to listen to the song while reading this! IT's better! I say it!**

**This song was choosen by **Naemlezz Reedr, **and i hope that you like this oneshot that i spent so much time on wrtting! Well... not really! =P I start it in the afternoon and finished it in less than 2 hours! I just wanted to joke a bit! =P**

· John and Masako

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Hanging By a Moment _by Lifehouse

"I can't believe i said that..." I said hiding my face with my hands.

I'm John Brown. I'm Australian but i life in Japan, working as a priest and even if i hate to admit this... i love someone. Supposely priests can't fall in love, they already have God. I already know that, but i can't help it. She is beautilful, she is polite and she is everything i want. But the problem is that i don't know how to expres myself in front of her and how to understand what she feels.

You can talk with me about ghost, spirits and God. Don't worry, i can help with that. But, talking about love isn't my best point. I tryed, but it didn't really go well... You want to know?

Well... Bou-san, the monk of our group, asked me opinion and help in love. He, at last, admited that he loved Ayako-san, the miko of our group. He wanted to tell her, but he was afraid that she would reject him, so he asked me how to start. The stupid me told him to say something beautiful to her. He did... in his own form... and ended having a head-ache due to a flying purse, with 3 kg inside. Well, this doesn't come to what i wanted to say in the start.

**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you**

I want to know how she feels about me, but it really is difficult. That's why i asked help to someone who also works for Kazuya Shibuya, the boss of our team or group. I asked Mai-san to help me, well in reality she wanted to help me becouse she saw what i felt for Masako. I didn't stop Mai, i though that she could do something. Now that she is going out with Naru, also know as our boss, i though she would know something about how to say... this.

Mai said that she would help me last week, and every day that pass by Masako is more beautiful and it's getting harder to look at her in the face. Some days, Mai and i stay in the office and do something like practices. I though that it was something strange, really strange. But Mai convinced me to do it.

**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hangin by a moment here with you**

The last time, Mai made me write the things i liked and disliked about Masako. She told me to start with the things i liked about her. I didn't look at the clock, but by the look Naru was giving me, i could see that it was a long list. But everything i told them was true, even though that look was making me nervious... Seeing that the day passed by and that Mai had a date, she told me to came back the next day.

I did that, and that day she told me to talk about the things i didn't like about Masako. I almost didn't say anything. There was nothing that i didn't like, there were things that were like defects. I saw her like a perfect person, and by Mai's face i could see that she wasn't agreeging with me. It didn't matter, becouse what i though and what the other though were different things.

**Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now**

The last day we made this type of meeting was the day that Mai though of practicing the confession. I stared at her like she was crazy, and sometimes i really think so... Well, she made me stand up and told me to think of her like she was Masako. I did it, and i could have sworn that i could see her in front of me, smiling. I smiled at the memory of her smiling or the fantasy of seeing her in front of me.

I looked at Mai and told her how i felt about Masako. But there were two problems, one bigger than the other. Naru opened the door of his office with a deadly and black aura behind him. He gave such stare that i shivered, but his stare went to someone on the entrance door. All of us looked at the door and saw Masako with her eyes big open and with a single tear falling from her pretty eyes. I wanted to say something but she started to run.

**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

I didn't move. I couldn't move, and that's when i felt Mai yelling at me.

"John! What are you doing? Go after her!" Mai yelled while moving her hands in the air. I did as she said and appeared to be in Shibuya's streets.

I started to think. She couldn't be very far, she was wearing heels and her kimono. I though where could she be, but i couldn't find the answer. I started to look around, hoping that by any chance i would see her running. The luck was in my way. Then i remembered that once she said that she loved to be in natural spaces. I also remembered the time when we went to a little park near the SPR office, she smiled like she just saw something beautiful.

I started to run that way, apoloizing the people that i bumped in the way. I saw the park and ran faster. I reached the park and started to look for Masako. I found her still running to the fountain. I grabed her by her right wrist and spinned her so that she was facing me. I wasn't shocked when i saw that she was crying.

"Please, let me go!" she screamed while trying to shake me off. I didn't do it.

"Hara-san..." i tryed to talk to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed louder, sobbing and this time hitting me in the chest. I couldn't bear to see her like this by my fault.

"Let me explain-" once again i tryed to talk.

"Explain what? That you love Mai even if she is going out with Naru? That you prefer to stay with her even if you can't? That you prefer to look at her than me? That you prefer to talk to her than to talk with me? What, John? Tell me!" Masako told me still crying and looking at me with a furious look. I took air and said it.

"That i love you." I said in the calmest way i could. She stoped struggling and continued to to let her tears fall.

"What...?" she whispered really low. I lightly smiled and wipped the tear that just fell.

"When i said that in the office... i was practicing." I told her. She had that look that said: I don't understand what is happening.

"I-i... i don't understand..." she shuttered a bit. I slowly aproached her, not wanting to scare her. In the end i could rest my forehead on hers.

"Mai helped me, practicing the confesion so that i could say it aloud. In front of you, Masako." I told her, looking at her eyes.

"You meant it...?" she asked me. I could see that she still couldn't believe me. I only knew one way to make her believe me. So i bent up the little distance that was between us, and i kissed her. Just a chaste kiss, but it was enought to make her understand.

"Yes, i did." I told her. For the first time in the day, i saw her smile. A beautiful smile that i knew that would belong only to me.

"Me too..." she whispered, blushing a bit. I saw it enough well before kissing her again. And God, i loved it.

**There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else... **


	6. Beautiful Soul

**Next chapter is on, buddies~! I love to write, but i also love to receive reviews exchange! So you already know what to do!**

**This song was choosen by **CodeHalo, **and even though it's the second time i have written something for her/him i have to say that i like the songs that are sent! ...what i am saying? I LOVE ALMOST EVERY SONG THAT YOU SEND! =)**

· Bou-san and Ayako

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney

DAMN. IT.

That's the only thing i can say right now. I mean, How can _I_ be the only one of the team without a girlfriend? I'M the guitar player! I should be the first one having one! First couple, Lin and Madoka... how can that be? Someone to explain that becouse i don't understand it, a bit. It's true that Lin only smile when Madoka is around and that Madoka is always stuck to him, but that don't mean that they had to start going out!

Second, Masako and John. Since when can a priest go out with someone? Oh, right. Since John left the priest job to be with our _dear_ Masako... is that supposed to be love? I mean, EVEN Naru! Naru, the most narcissistic, tea-adict, arrogance forever guy AND black devil in black suit IS going out with Mai! Mai, the slave, tea-maker, bright AND lovely Mai... SHE IS GOING OUT WITH NARU! Who can believe that! After years of having that crush on the damn brat, she ends up going with him.

And me. What about me? Nobody thinks of me~ I'm stuck here, in the office, alone and with the hag. And of course i'm talking about Ayako, but damn her for coming so well dressed!

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

I look at her by the corner of my eyes and see that she is with her arms crossed in front of her chest. I took my time to look at her, fully. Her well done red hair that always makes me want to put my hands on it and touch it. Her brown-redish eyes that makes me look at her and her soul through them. Her small nose that it's the cutest thing i have ever seen. Her neck, her delicate neck that makes me want to put there my face and smell her sweet fragance. And her natural red lips, that i don't know why, makes me kiss her senseless.

I want to look away when she looks at me, but i simply can't. I stare at those eyes that make me feel strange. I want to say something, anything, but nothing comes to my mind. You will think that i'm a idiot. Maybe i'm, but only when i'm with her.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

She lightly opened her mouth, i suppose to say something bad about me, but when i see that lips move, i do the same. Slowly i aproached her, hoping she wouldn't start yellling and hitting me. She didn't do it, so when i was about to kiss her damn perfects lips... Lin appeared in stage! He cough a little, and Ayako and I jumped by the surprise.

"Naru and Mai aren't in the office. You two can go whenever you want." Lin said with a little smirk. He was going to paid for that... you just wait...

"T-then i-i will be going!" Ayako said as red as her hair. She stood up and didn't let me say anything. Lin was so going to pay for this~

I glared at Lin and he only smirked and went back to his cave, office, home or whatever is that place. I looked the floor and cursed a little, just something that wouldn't harm... much. I sighed and decided to go back home, to practice a bit for the concert that i had in some weeks.

**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

I reached home and left everything in the right side of the hall. I went to the sofa directly and i laid on the sofa. I stood where i was without moving until i bored, complety. I started to look around me and found the TV control... under the sofa. I turned on the TV and started to do zapping. First channel, nothing. Second channel, nothing. After so many channels, nothing. I groaned and decided to put the TV Radio. A song was already playing and i left it.

The song was 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney, or like i call him... 'Double B'. Let me explain: 'Double B' = Baby Blonde. It suck, i know. But i definitelly don't like him, at all. It was a little nickname i put him, you know, when i was having fun with my band. I listened to the song, and i have to say that it was really old, and started to understand why all the girls that listened to him went 'Awwww!' mode. HE IS A DAMN ROMANTIC!

**Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**

I continued to listen to the song and understood really well my feelings. It was like the song was telling me that i loved the hag. Well, she isn't hag anymore. I will have to find another nickname for her. I shut up the volume and went to my room. I searched in the sea of clothes i had there and after 20 long, hard and deadly minutes, i found what i was searching for.

I took the keys of home and the car and went for my car. I drived until i reached Ayako's house. How do i know where it is? Some months ago she made a party and everyone of the SPR went, that's how. I went to the door and i rang the doorbell. Some seconds later Ayako came out and when she saw me, she blushed like before, in the SPR. I smiled at her and she hid a little bit behind the door.

"What is it?" She asked. I took out what i've been searching in my room and showed it to her.

"You see... I have a concert in 3 weeks and i though that you would like to go." I said really, really nervious. I hoped that the smile i had could hide my nerves. She came out of the house complety and smiled. _Oh, God... Save me..._ i though.

"Is that a date?" She asked with a little smirk.

"Maybe." I said more relaxed now that it seemed that she was going to accept.

"Then... _maybe_ i go." She said. I smiled and adored the way she put a confused look when i aproached her, really close. Almost kissing, until i kissed her. And now, i don't need God to help me, becouse i don't want it.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

* * *

**

_**I don't really have much to say, after all, i just finished the chapter... so**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! =)**_


	7. Body Language

**I don't really know if you're liking the storys i'm making, but i like what i'm doing so i want to continue. But for that, like i have already said, i need songs. I have songs i know and can do more fanfics, but using yours it's funnier and more interesting. So, please, send me more songs~! =) **

**This song was choosen by **Cross your Heart for me **and i have to say that I LOVE this song! I haven't stoped listening to it since you told me about it! I really thank you for that! even though you said that i did one of the most sadist fanfics you ever read... T*T well, it was true that it was sad, but it wasn't that bad, right?**

· Naru and Mai

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Body Language_ by Jesse McCartney

It doesn't matter how much i look at her. I HAVE to do something. I need to talk to her. I need to say something to her, whatever, it doesn't matter. And even if i say that to myself i'm not able to do anything of that. Here i am. Inside my office thinking of how to tell one of my employers that i love her. It doesn't matter how much the others say, confessing is one of the most difficults thing that can be done.

I don't know when did i know that i loved her, but i can't help but think that i do. I want to talk with her, i want to touch her, i don't like when other men look at her and i need her by my side.

**Oh that bodys like music to my ear  
Oh that bodys like music to my ear  
Oh that bodys like music to my ear  
What you want is right here**

**Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm trying, I'm trying to holler at you  
I want, to get, to know you better**

Mai knows who i am, she also know about Gene and the best part is that she confessed to me. And the great Oliver Davis didn't know what else to answer but to say that she loved his brother. Curse me! What was i thinking? Oh, right. That she wouldn't be happy with someone like me... damn my brain for thinking that! DAMN IT! I regret it!

I got up from the chair determinated to tell her what do i feel for her. Why do i have to hide? There's no need! Maybe she still loves me and answer me. But for that i need to ask her about it. I took a big breath and come out of the office. I start to look around, thinking and hoping to find her awake and doing her work. I find her and can't help but to sigh. She on the sofa, sleeping... once again.

**Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing**

I go to her and stand in front of her. How can she sleep like this? Is she that tired? I try not to change the expresion on my face, but i fail complety. A little smile form in my face that it's hiden by my hair. I look at her desk and see that nothing of the work that i gave her some hours ago is done. The same papers and the same place. She hasn't even touch it.

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that bodys talking definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body**

I look at her once again. Now that i think of it... she really is cute while sleeping... it's a shame that i can't say it to her in person... yet. I let a little smirk be seen in my face by just thinking all the shines of red she would go after saying it. I shake my head when i notice on what i'm thinking and look around, just to make sure that nobody is here. When i see that nobody is here i let myself look at Mai a bit more.

I remember of the first time i saw her and the present her. She hasn't changed that much. She has grow up, let her hair longer and nothing much, but in my point of view she is well in any moment. Now i realize that. I look at the hair that is falling from her bangs and is hiding her closed eyes, and i reach out my hand to left it behind her ear.

Now looking closely, i can say that she really has changed. Even if her eyes are closed, i can say that they are the same brownish colour that are so charming. Her nose is still the same small noise that i saw when the ceiling fell on us. Her skin is the same tone, but everytime i look at it i can't help but think how will it feel to touch it or kiss it. Now the best part of her, her lips. When i first saw her, her lips where a ligh tone of pink. Now they are more red than before and wherever she smile i have to look at them.

**That make me want to say  
He-eey, he-eey, he-eey  
It's her, her body, her body  
Her body language c'mon**

I bend down so that i'm her same level. I look at her face closely, something i have been dreaming of doing. I look at her lips some seconds and in the end i decide to reach out and touch them, lightly. So lightly, that i can't say if i really touched her. I try to close the distance betwen us very slowly. Not that i'm afraid that she will wake up, but worried.

**I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away**

Now i'm face to face to her and i can smell the sweet scent of her breathing. Something really sweet... like chocolate. I'm sure that she brought something before entering in the office. I sigh and continue staring at her. I could stay here all day but it would be more interesting to do something more. I close more the distance that is separating us and when i'm about to kiss those damned pink lips... Lin appear. He cought and i stood up the faster i can, to find him smirking.

"I was starting to think that you weren't brave enought to confes, but i see that you already passed that level." Lin said in his normal tone. I frown at him.

"I don't know what are you talking about." I told him, matter of fact.

"Sure. But remember that you broke her heart once. Don't do it a second time." He tolds me before going back to his office.

After Lin entered his office, i started to look at Mai again. She really looked like an angel, but how much can a person sleep? Becouse i can't explain it myself. I sigh for the... i don't really know how many times i have sighed but i did it again. I took air.

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that bodys talkin definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body**

"MAI, TEA!" I yell loud enought to wake her up with another scream. She looks like she is lost, but when he see that i'm in front of her, she blush in that adorable way that- STOP!

"Naru! I though i was going to die!" Mai said while touching her chest.

"Mai, if you're that tired, go to sleep." I start and see that shocked face that makes where i do something she isn't waiting for. "To your house." i finish and see that she starts to pout. "Now, tea." I tell her while looking how she goes to make the tea. Of course, cursing me.

I don't move from where i'm, until i decided to go after her. I enter in the kitchen and i don't say anything becouse she is already doing it for me.

**That make me want to say  
He-eey, he-eey, he-eey  
It's her, her body, her body  
Her body language c'mon**

"Even if she is the boss it doesn't mean that he has to make his slave... and of course, making tea it's really hard so that you can't make it alone. We will see when you stay without tea!...oh, wait! What an idea! He will see..." i hear that she is saying, without knowing that i'm right behind her. I sneak behind her, and grap my arms around her waist.

"I don't know what i'm going to see, Mai, but i something to say." I say in her ear that it's really red, and i can say that her face is the same. "I love you." I say in the calmest way i can, and i feel her tense.

"Are you joking around?" I hear that she says, in a low way but loud enough to make me hear it.

"Mai, i don't think that people could jok-" I try to explain, but i feel something really soft on my lips and two arms wrapped around my neck. That's right, Mai is kissing me. I close my eyes and deeper the kiss, smiling on it.

**Oh that bodys like music to my ear  
Oh that bodys like music to my ear  
Oh that bodys like music to my ear  
What you want is right here**


	8. Permanent December

**New chapter! And i've been thinking (yeah, I think!) but i don't know how many chapters will have this... story? Whatever, i suppose that i will be writting these ones until i get bored, but until then i will continue writting~! =)**

**This song was choosen by** your secret admirer **(OMG! I have an admirer~! I feel like a star!). She/he already sent me another song but i didn't see the song in a fanfic... i'm really sorry! But this one, OMG, i LOVE this one! Better, I love Miley Cyrus! . 8D XD**

**Also, the last story i made of Madoka and Lin was very sad, so i though of asking forgiven by writting one more... more... well, not that sad!**

· Madoka and Lin

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Permanent December_ by Mily Cyrus

I can't trust any man. That's the only thing i can think after all the things i have experience. I haven't been with so many men, but most of them think that you will be with them even if they cheat with another. That you will forgive him becouse you love him. HA! Before thinking that do something that can make us believe in everything you say.

In the last weeks i've been in London and even if there are A LOT of guys there, all men are the same. They want you for your body and nothing much. There are some exceptions, but those are the gays, so it doesn't really matter. I have only meet one man that you could trust on. I don't know if it's becouse of his job or becouse of himself, but in the end you trust on him.

**I've been to London,  
Been to Paris,  
Australia and Rome  
There's sexy boys in every city  
But they're not what I want  
Some got money  
Some got fame  
Some got cars  
Some got clothes  
But if it just ain't you  
Then I don't wanna know**

He really is different to all guys i have ever know. When the others only approached me for my body and family, he approached me becouse he wanted to talk, or at last that's what i think about it. He doesn't talk much, but he doesn he says the right things. He also isn't very emotional so it's strange to see him smile or laugh, becouse he only shows his emotions in front of the people he wants.

You can talk to him about whatever you want, and that's one of the best points he has. Also, when you are going out with someone, if his friends called him he would go without hesitation. He wouldn't something like that for two reasons: A) he doesn't have friends, and B) he really is a friend you can count on.

**Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home  
So you better leave the light on  
Wait for me and just leave the light on, hey**

And you will be thinking how can i believe in him so much. I will tell you. I do becouse i love him. I have always loved him, but i can say right now that it's official. Now the problem is too make him understand what i feel about him. I already tryed by giving him hints, but he didn't get them. Also by making love letters, but he didn't even read them. I had to make him understand, quickly.

I had to go on a little trip in 3 weeks, in which i wouldn't be back in about 2 months. Before going i wanted to make him know what i feel, but he makes it too difficult. I mean... WHO WOULD TELL A GIRL TO BUY A THICKER JACKET WHEN SHE IS COLD? ! Someone to answer me! Becouse, Lin does! He is supposed to put HIS jacket ON me!

**This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no**

I try to think something, ANYTHING to make him realize my feelings towards him while i'm sit on my favourite chair, in my living room. Then, after falling from it for moving too much i had an idea. I wasn't the best idea that someone could have, but something is something. I stood up and started to plan whatever i just though.

First i have to make Lin get out of that place he calls 'office', then start a conversation and then tell him what do i feel. Looking at this, it looks easy. Doing it will be the hard thing. I mean, I'm talking about Lin! He may be human but there are times that even i doubt it. Not many men wouldn't look at a cute girl, and i'm telling this by experience. There are times where i go with him to take a walk and he only looks what he has ahead. He never looks behind, and it makes me think of the past, like he never talks about the past.

**Hey!  
What do you say?  
Cuz I been all around the world  
And they just aint the same  
Hey!  
What do you say?  
Without my baby  
I go crazy  
And I just gotta scream**

Right now, i'm shopping. It's not that i want to be cute, becouse i know that Lin won't look at me with those eyes. I'm bored and it's still too early to go to the office and make the visit, so to pass the time i spend sometime looking at the clothes, the necklaces that i see in some shops and the presents i could give my family and to anyone in the SPR team. Some day it will be their birthday and i will have to have something for them, and now it's a good moment.

After walking around the streets in Shibuya, i got more bored than before. There was NOTHING! Can you believe it? Nothing that i liked to see, so i went back home. I took the laptop that i brought some months ago and started to look my favourite pages. In them, there were some earing and necklaces shops, also about a music page really popular and articles about some cases that would interes Naru.

**But now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home  
So you better leave the light on  
Wait for me and just leave the light on, oh oh!**

It's the afternoon and everyone is in the office. My chance to say what i feel about Lin should appear any moment. I can't wait to see the face he will put and i can't wait to hear his answer. I know that i can be rejected, but if i don't try i won't never know what he feels. I think that it's worth trying. So here we are, talking about the couples that have been forming on these years.

We have already talked about Bou-san and Ayako, that already together. Even if it looks imposible, they are taking it really well. They still argue like little children, but that's how they are, and even if we tryed to change them it could be a bit difficult. But we still haven't tryed to threathen them... i have to try it sometime. Now i go for Masako.

"And you Masako, don't you have someone you like?" I ask with a little smirk in my face. I see that she goes bright red, a red that could match Mai's one.

"There is someone..." she whispered and i saw that John tensed a bit even though he was smiling. Caught. Now i turn to Lin, that after much insistance i archieve to take him out of his cave.

"And you, Lin? There's no one that caught your eyes~?" I asked while letting my smirk go bigger. I saw that his unemotional face is still on and i curse him on my mind.

"I don't think that it concer you." he answer me. _Why you... _i though in my mind. A little tik appeared in my 'smile' and that made him smirk a bit.

"Maybe, but i can't help but be curious." I answered back. _Goodbye, little smirk~! _i though when i saw that Lin smirk disappeared.

"Why?" he ask. The others didn't say anything, and they were doing very well. This answer or question really pissed me off and i exploided.

"BECOUSE I LOVE YOU, STUPID!" I yelled at him now standing in front of him. I saw that his eyes went wide open and i covered my mouth with my hands, now hearing what i said.

I didn't want to run, but my feets moved on it's own.

**This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you - -**

I started to run faster and faster, without knowing where to go. I said it loud, like i wanted, but in front of all the SPR team. What will they think of me now? And Lin? Why didn't he stop me? Those thoughs made me cry more and harder. I wanted to hide on a hole and never come out of it.

Then, something hard stoped me. I could feel a strong arm wrapped around my waist, and i turned to see how was. In the end Lin did come after me, but right now, in this moment, i didn't want to see him nor talk with him. I started to strungle to get away from his grip, but that only made him hug me harder.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, trying really hard to get away.

"Never." he answered me. I felt the tears i was letting go fall faster.

"Why? !" I yelled at him. He spined me around so that i was facing him and i felt something touch my lips. Oh. My. God. Lin was kissing me and by instinct i kissed him back.

When he pulled back, both of us were breathing hard. He hugged me and put his face in the space of my neck. I was still crying when i heard what he said.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked without looking up. I nodded with all my might and grapped my arms around his waist. I was really comfortable and didn't want to move.

**This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no**

**Won't let you go go go go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go go go go, no no no no**


	9. Stay

**I don't really what to say right now... Oh, well. Just read it and send me more songs to write about~! And if it's posible, tell me also your favourite couple of Ghost Hunt! I will see if i can do something about it and i will try to write the story with those characters! **

**This song was choosen by **Ariana Taniyama **and i think that her music choice it's perfect! I mean, who doesn't like Miley Cyrus? There will be persons that don't like her, but in general i think that she sing really well. Now with the story!**

· Mai and Naru

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Stay_ by Miley Cyrus

There isn't much that i can say except that i'm in love. Like a lot of people, i love someone that it's unique for me. I think of him whenever i hear someone say 'i love you'. I think of him whenever i see black. And i think of him wherever i pass by a tea-shop. Well, it's clear enough to know how do i love. But i know he doesn't. It's sad, i have to admit it but this is reality and not a game or a book.

I may daydream a lot, but that doesn't mean that i don't know where is my place. To love someone can be painful or can be sweet. I have experienced both of these feelings with the same person without going out with him neither knowing about him. This may be strange, but i almost don't know anything of him but i still love him. He can have those defects that anyone could have, but i don't know them.

**Well, it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wondered  
I'm lonely here tonight  
I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side**

I'm walking down the streets and can't help but look at all the couples that are around here. I really feel jelous. The girls that pass next to me look really happy and cute, becouse they were waiting for the date. And the boys that pass by with the girls in arms, almost the same. Some of them looked like they would have stayed in home and some others look really proud of having cute girfriends. I really wish that i was the one in his arms.

I continue walking down the road, still without knowing where to go. I stoped at a little shop when i saw a friend from middle school. He didn't saw me at first, and i wasn't very sure about his identity so i didn't call out for him. But he saw me, he stared at me some seconds and then came out of the shop with that playful smile he had since that time.

**Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you**

**And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday**

"Mai? Taniyama Mai?" Ren asked me. I nodded and he hugged me. "OH GODS! I didn't recognize you! You have really changed!" he was talking to me like he hasn't saw me in ages, when they were only 2.

"You too!" I told him smiling. "You're taller! And... Oh my gosh... You're more handsome than ever!" And it was true. The little boy that i left some years ago has changed a lot.

The little boy with black hair, now was a taller man with the same hair colour. The kind brown eyes that were of a child now were a brownish tone of a mature man. The smaller boy now was taller, and in middle school i was taller than him, now i only reach to his shoulders. Looking up at him i really feel small. He gave me that playboy smile he had in middle school and i smirked.

"Be careful so that you won't end up falling for me." He told me. I had to laugh, that wasn't going to make me fall for him.

"I doubt that it could happen!" i told him. And laughted more when i saw him pout.

"Why~?" he asked me with his childrish voice.

**Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay**

**Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside**

I was about to answer him, but he make a sound that i can't explain and put his hands in his checks.

"You won't fall for me..." he started serious. "becouse you already have someone!" but finished with a smirk on his face. I blushed, i could feel my check got warmer.

"Not really..." i asnwered him while looking at the other side.

"Mai, you can't fool me. So come inside and tell me everything!" Ren told me while holding my hand and draging me inside. I let a smile appear in my face.

"You know that you just sounded like my best friend, right?" I asked him, and he looked at me with a little grin.

"I did? Oh, no~!" he told me with this feminine voice that he could put. I covered my mouth so that i wouldn't laught so hard and knew that this afternoon was going to be very long.

**I look up at the stars  
Hoping your doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say**

**Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you**

After an hour talking and remembering middle school adventures, i proposed to go for a walk. Ren didn't oppose, he even told me about a park that was near the shop we were a minute ago. For all he had told me, his parents in the end divorced, and he also told me that he was living with his mother. I knew both of his parents, and didn't though that they would end up like that. I felt sorry for him, he really loved to be with both of his parents.

He also told me that the girl he was going out since middle school, went to his same high school so that he was happy. He talked me about her and all i could do was to listen. I didn't had that happy memories with the person i loved so i was also jelous of him, but in the good way. And for what he has told me, his girlfriend is the same as him, so when they are together i can't imagine what couple they will make.

**And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday**

**Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always stay**

We already did the walk around the park and i don't know how, but we ended in Shibuya. Now it was my turn to talk about my life in these 2 years that we haven't see. I told him about my job and i saw that he put a scared face. I also told him about my new 'family' and that scared face went to a warm smiling face. After all, he knew what i went through. We continued walking until someone called me by my name.

"Mai?" someone was talking to me. I looked back and saw Naru. I smiled at him and tryed to greet him. "What are you doing here." but he cut me, like always. I frowned.

"Hello to you too, Naru." i told him with sarcasm in my voice. I heard Ren laugh at this. Ren leaned to me and whispered.

"So that you didn't have someone, eh?" he told me, and i blushed really hard.

"Will you, please, disappear!" i whispered him back but a bit louder, and still blushed.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" he answered me while moving his right hand to his forehead, the forehead that i was going to hit someday. I look at Naru and see that he seems angryer than before.

"Was he your boyfriend?" he ask me still angry. I let my chin touch the floor.

"What? NO! He was just a friend from middle school!" i answered him blushing more until i was feeling dizzy.

**I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would chose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you**

**And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday**

I look at him and ask. "Why do you ask?" He looks at me some seconds before walking back.

"None of your business." he tells me. I frown and go after him.

"So you're telling me that you can ask and i can't? That's unjust!" i told him and see him smirk.

"You were the one that answered. I didn't force you." he tells me. I stop and blush.

"You damn narcissist..." i mumble thinking that he didn't hear me. Wrong. He did hear me and he was standing in front of me.

"I may be, but i'm YOUR narcissist." he tolds me with that smirk that i'm starting to like. I was going to say something, but he didn't let me becouse he was kissing me.

**Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay**

**And love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I will stay **


	10. True Colours

**I'm bored~ And to make things better, i already started school...so i don't really know if i will be able to update as much as i did before... well... not that i did update that much... but still... Oh, You understand what i want to say! Now with the story!**

· Naru and Mai

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ True Colours _by Glee Cast

"Why... why does he have to be so stubborn?" I ask myself. I really want to punch something right now, and it better be smoth if not... I let out a little shiver.

The thing is that my boyfriend for 2 whole years is being TOO stubborn. I understand that he think that his work is important and all, but what the hell? I'm his girlfriend! He should think of me, not work! I can't stop the scream that i make in the middle of the street. All the people around me look at me like i'm someone crazy, when i'm definitelly not. Who hasn't screamed out of the nothing to calm down their heart?

I see that he cares for me, but he doesn't show it front of people, and that's what annoys me the most. He thinks that only becouse sometimes he tells me he love me i'm going to stay by his side forever. Wrong! I want him to expres himself! I lost the count of how many times i had to discover that he was jelous, becouse i talked with another boy!

**You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you fell so small**

So, here i'm, once again. On the cafe near the SPR office, taking a cocoa with really bad mood. My target? Narcissist Naru. English man of high powers and an importor. What you hear. English. That mean that he is from England. And to make it better. An impostor. He isn't Kazuya Shibuya, of course not... he is the damned great Dr. Oliver Davis.

We have been working for almost 5 years and he only told us after starting going out with me. I'm really sorry of repeating myself, but i really want to punch something. I really love him, but even after these 2 years of going out he hasn't changed... a bit. Like when we started going out. When he asked me to- well, no. I was the one confessing, but it was the consequence of him ordering me around. He told me not to go back to the office for somedays and after that when i entered the office, no one was there. Except Naru, that wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and... and that.

We started going out, but his highness didn't want to tell the others. We argued, like with everything, about that and in the end he told everyone by kissing me in front of them. And now that i remember all this, i also remember that i never felt so embarrashed and happy in all my life. I loved him and hated him. I loved him for who he was, and i hated him for not telling me that he was sorry.

**But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow **

Things have changed, but he hasn't. For example... Ayako and Bou-san! They are going to marry and they are waiting for their first daughter! Bou-san comes everyday and start to talk over and over again about the baby movement (that there aren't). Ayako also come, but only to keep Bou-san in his right mind. Something that everyday i start to think that he doesn't. What can i say? Love do that on people.

Like Lin and Madoka, that are going out AT LAST! How many times did we (Masako, Ayako and me) tryed to put them together. In the end, the one doing it was... Yasuhara. That brat that almost gave me a heart attack in the case where we meet him. He was doing like he was Madoka's lover and... PUM! Lin got jelous, even though it's really hard to imagine it, and took Madoka out of the office. What they did that day? It's still a mystery.

Like how was John able to leave his job as priesst. He still does exorcisms, with Masako nothing less, and they are on Australia right now. For what Masako told us, a familiar of John was hospitalizated and he wanted to go there, to be by his side. And by the way, he also introduced Masako to his family. After all, they were going out. Like i said, love can do people change.

**Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there**

Except one person that i know really well... he can't change, not even for me. Only by thinking that, i hit the leg of the table that it's in front of me. The waiter that passed next to me looked at me with a worried face and asked me if i wanted something. Supposely, i'm on diet. But to the hell with the diet. I told him that i wanted a ice-cream of four balls, a piece of chocolate cake and an orange juice to drink. That really took the waiter by surprised.

While i wait for the waiter, i look at the window next to me and stare at the people passing by. Older women with their grandchildren, a middle aged couple, a boy alone on the bank... all of them had their life and no one could see their true 'me'. Only the person that they wanted could know about it. I know about Naru, so i can say it by experience.

**And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow**

After 30 minutes, i have finished the desserts and i'm doing... nothing really. I start playing with my fingers and i see the ring that it's on my left hand. I don't usually wear rings, i normally take them off and lost them, but i promised myself that i wouldn't lost this one. I smile while moving my hands nearer to my face to look at it directly. It's a golden ring, of pure gold and with a small pink hearted shapped diamond in the center.

It's really pretty and i know that it's also really expensive, but Naru bought it for me. I can't feel happier at this moment, if it wasn't for the problem. That is... NARU STUBBORNESS! Two days age he proposed to me... and i still think that it was a dream. I mean, who hasn't dreamed of marrying the person they had loved for years? Even more if it's your boss and a tea-addict and a narcissist, nothing less.

**Cant remember when i last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there **

I'm still watching the ring on my left hand when the waiter come to give me the bill. I smile at him and pay, but before he goes i ask if i can stay. The waiter answered that all the time i wanted. I start reading the magazine i bought before entering in the cafe, and i feel a presence that i know really well. I look at the entrance door of the cafe and see my fiancé standing there taking all the women atention. I narrow my eyebrows and continue reading like i didn't see him.

Moments later Naru sit in front of me, i didn't need to look to know it. With the feeling of daggers hitting my back, sent by eyes, was enought. He didn't say anything, so i did the same. We stood in complet silence, tension around us. In the end he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." he said and that made me look at him. I saw that he wasn't looking at me, reason enought not to believe him.

"You're only saying this becouse you want me to go back to work." i snapped. That left him clear that i was in a really bad mood.

"That's not true, Mai, and you know it." he tells me. Yeah, i knew it but i'm not going to lose.

"Whatever you say, _boss._" I tell him. There's a complet silence betwen us again and this time Naru take my hand and drag me out of the shop.

"Naru? Where are you taking me?" I asked him as he dragged around the streets. He didn't answer me and i knew that he wasn't planing on doing so, so i just followed him without talking.

**And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors**

In the end, we ended in the SPR office. **(A/N; That really sounded weird...)** Everyone is already here, sitting on the sofa and when Naru opened the door, they looked at us. So, right now i'm in the center of the room, with Naru next to me holding hands and really nervious about what is Naru about to do. Naru took a big breath and hold my hands tighter.

"Mai and i are going to marry." Naru said blunty, i wanted to hide myself. Not becouse i was embarrashed, but for other thing...

"We already knew." Ayako told him. Naru didn't change his expresion, not that he do it to start with...

"Since yesterday." Bou-san comented right before Naru could ask something more.

"Is there something wrong?" John asked, he really was a kind person. Naru's face didn't show anything, but the black aura that was behind him did, and for what i can see... John also noticed this.

"Nothing at all..." Naru mumble while looking at me with an annoyed face. I almost let out a shierk, but he only went to his office.

I see him close the door and almost a second later it open again. I can't see Naru's eyes becouse they are covered by his bang. I try to escape but he is fast enought to hold me by the wrist and to spin me around so that i'm facing him. I really don't know what is he about to do, but the passion he puts on the kiss he just gave me it's enought to make me help special.

"I can't wait 2 more months..." he whisper loud enought for me to hear. I blush and smile at him. I really want to know everything about him.

**I can see your true colors  
And that's why i love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Are Beautiful like the Rainbow

* * *

**

_**Thanks for reading this! =P But i just wanted to say, that even though this song belong to a singer i don't know, i sugest you to hear the Glee Cast version. I heard the one of CIndy Lauper and well... i didn't really liked it. And i also heard the Phil Collins version, and that was great! But i still think that the best one is the one of Glee! I'm just a Glee fan~! **_**=9**


	11. Firework

**I know that i repeat myself a lot, but this is the second fanfic that i do with my own songs. It's not that i don't like them, but i started doing this story of oneshot thinking that you would like to send me your own favourite songs... And after saying this with the story!**

· Ayako and Takigawa

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Fireworks _by Katy Perry

How can someone be so childrish and mature at the same time? Someone to explain it to me, becouse I really can't understand it. When he is surrounded by people he acts like a child, but when we are alone he acts like a man. Does that mean that she loves me or that he doesn't see me like another people? Do I have to take it on the good way? Do I have to trust him? I wish I had the answer.

I'm happy, even so. I know what he feels for me, and I know that for the moment it won't change. I say that it won't change for the moment, becouse I know that relationships don't exist forever. I'm a doctor and I have experience knowing about this. In any moment you could die and your lover could forget about you and find another lover.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you**

He might be a bit stupid sometimes, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't know when he is needed and when he isn't. I can remember that whenever we argued, he wouldn't come to apologize. At first I always though that he was being an asshole, but when I started to think about how we started the argue I would go to apologize and he would take me to a date. It was something really romantic, becouse he knew that I would end up apologizing and before that happened he already had the restaurant table reserved.

He would take me to the dinner and then we would go wherever I wanted to go, even though he really didn't like those places. He would take my hand and lead me to the restaurants that I always wanted to go. He would move the chair for me to sit like a gentleman and he will ask whatever I wanted.

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

He would do that and more. He also fought againts my parents becouse he wanted to have their approve... talking literally, of course. My parents weren't the fighting type, they were more of saving type. They are the reason for me to be a doctor, and Housho know it, that's why he wanted to have a dinner the four of us. At first it looked like it was going well, but then he started to tell his childrish jokes and I knew that I was already dead.

But it seemed that my parents knew that I was happy with him and approved our relatioship. I already told Housho that it wasn't necesary to do that, but he answered me by saying that if he did that once that it wouldn't be necesary to do it again when he asked me to marry him.

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

Being who he was, I took that as a joke and I though that until the day he really asked me to marry him. I didn't have words to describe how I was feeling at that moment, so I let my smile and tears to say it for me. I nodded with all my might on his arms and he hugged me tighter when he knew what I was nodding for.

We were only married for 3 months and he was being... in two words: Over Protective. I already knew that he did it becouse I was important for him and that all, but let's admit it! I'm an adult! I don't need my husband to be behind me for every step I take! I may be in a special situation, but there's no need to do all the things that he has been doing for the full month!

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

I'm grateful becouse he cares for me, and I forgive him for asking Mai, Masako and Madoka where I go and when does I call them. I also forgive him for asking me where I go everytime I say that I'm going for a walk. But I can't forgive him for stalking me for 2 freaking hours and then when I reach home tell me that he has been watching the TV! PLEASE! There isn't a better excuse?

I know that I have to be careful becouse I'm pregnant and that all... but I'm an adult AND a doctor! I don't need him behind me! And I don't like to repeat myself, even though I do it non stop... That's not the important thing! Yes, I'm pregnant. For almost a month, and I can't be more happier that on this moment. But it will end soon if he doesn't stop following me!

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own**

Right now where are in our house, sitting on the sofa not watching the TV even though it's on. Housho may be looking at it, but I'm more busy thinking all the things that will change after our son or daughter is born. He has an arm around me shoulders making my head to be on his shoulder. I really like these moments, and I hope that they don't change in much time.

But like I already said, things don't go like you like but there's always a possiblity. Until now I have been thinking that I didn't have luck... now I can see that I was only waiting for the right moment to find it. I look at Housho, the person I love, the person I married and the person who will be by my side until we die, and I can't help but think that he will always be himself being next to me.

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own**

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**


	12. Your Guardian Angel

**Someone heard my prayers and sent me songs to write about~ Now I have more to write about! But I warn you that next week I have a lot of exams and that I will be studying to make them go to a 9 of 10! So wish me luck, becouse on two of them I will really need it... Now with the story!**

**This song was chosen by **Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, **and I have to thanks her/him becouse I knew that I heard this song before but I didn't know the name... now I do know it! And I love it~ ~**

· Naru and Mai

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

She is just to important for me. I can't live without her. I have already realized that I need her and only her. She might be a bit childrish, she might not be very smart but she knows when people need her and what she needs to say to someone. She is really precious to me and even if I don't show it, she already know it. But there are things that she also need and I can't give her that. I don't want to lose her, but I know that I'm not good enought.

She always tells me that I'm doing well, but I know that she says it out of symphaty and becouse she cares for me. What else can I say? We care for each other, and there are times that even if I don't like it, I have to show it on public. Going to dates, for example. I don't like going to them, becouse she dress up too cute and end up catching every guys atention.

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger, I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Like the other day. We went to the park, and she had to wear the dress I gave her for her birthday. The green and golden one, the one that make her look like a 20 years old student when she is only 18. The dress that I have always adored becouse it makes her look even prettier than she already is. And the best thing is that I don't need to tell her that, becouse she already saw that I liked it when she put it the first time.

We really are different. I'm not the talking type, but she is, so it makes the perfect valance. And she likes to go out, but I don't, so that's where our argues starts. But foreting that, we know everything about each other, something that I like to know. I never though that I would have a girlfriend like her, but know I'm happy of my decision.

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

There are times where she is a klutz, but that can be solved by being her stalker, oh sorry, _boss._ Whenever we go on a case she ends up being targeted by the spirits and ghost that are there. And being targeted mean being hurt, so that's why there's always someone next to her. And normally, that person is me. Well, only after starting going out, before that they were Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san that did the job.

Everyone in the team care for her, and that can be seen by anyone. Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san often come to the office to talk to Mai when they didn't had to, and I still have doubts about how come they always come at the same time. But leaving that matter for later, even Hara-san has started to care for her. She still tease her, but not as bad as before. And they also end up walking together when nobody ask them to do so.

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray**

Everyone cares for her, but I'm the one that cares the most. That's why I'm thinking of taking Mai with me to England, so that she meet my family. I'm going to do whatever it's on my hands for her, and I don't mind what my family says, becouse I'm going to stay by her side. I will be the one conforting her when there's something bothering her, or at least, I will try. I will be the one helping her when she is in danger. I will be the making her happy when she is unhappy, and I will be beside her forever and ever.

Even if I die, I will be her Guardian Angel.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven...(fading away)**


	13. Keep Holding On

**I don't have much to say, so I will directly go with the presentation of the song and that all...**

**This song was chosen by **CodeHalo **and I have to thanks her/him (SORRY~! T/\T) becouse I know this song and I just like and love it! But I won't be using the Avril Lavigne version! I will use the Glee Cast one, but they are the same, for you all to know.**

· John and Masako

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Keep Holding On _by Avril Lavigne

She really is different from other peolpe that I have know. I mean, she is very polite and caring and respetful, but doesn't let other people to know what she feels. You can see if she is depressed, but she wouldn't say it to you face to face and I want her to change that about herself. Becouse she isn't going to be weaker, the total opposite, she would show that she is really bold. Not many people would be able to show other people that almost don't know, their real 'me'. I want her to understand that people won't look down on her by the fact that she says what she thinks and feels.

But for that there are people and people. Every person is a different planet, and that doesn't mean that they have to be weird or stranges. It means that everyone is unique. Some on the good way and others not that good, but in the end everyone is different yet the same.

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know i'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
Theres no place to go you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in**

These days I have been seeing her looking really upset, and I have to admit that I don't like it a bit. She really is beautiful when she is smiling, and that upset face doesn't look good on her. So I have already decided that I will be the one making her smile. There are ways and ways to make someone smile and the one that seems better is the one which is full of colour. I don't know if I explained it well, but I meant the flowers. Whenever someone close to me was crying or was sick, I would bought them flowers and they would smile immediately.

That's what I need right now. I got up from the sofa of my livingroom and go for the car keys. Yes, I have a car and I can drive it. I usually walk, but this is a matter of life or death. I'm really in hurry, so the best option right now is the car.

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Flowers, already bought. Now the matter is to gave them to her. I deffinitelly can't give them to her face to face, so I will leave them somewhere that she can see them. I leave them on the SPR with a note, so that whoever touched it would knew that they were for Masako. I think that nobody saw me putting the flowers, but _maybe _I'm wrong. I mean, I'm looking at Lin-san right now, and he seems to be smiling lightly but warmly.

"It seems you already decided to make a move." he said before heading back to his office. I blush at that comment and decide to go for a walk for the time that had to pass.

**So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disapear  
Before the doors close, this comes to an end  
But with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend yeah yeah.**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong**

45 minutes later and i'm still doing the short walk i was going to do. I want to go back to the office and see the face that she must have put, but I'm embarrashed. She doesn't know that I'm the one that bought her the flowers, but I still feel like she will know when she sees me. I'm sure that if she says something about the flowers being cute or pretty, I will blush and that would give me away. **(A/N; I don't really know if you write this like this... so I'm sorry if it's wrong!)**

I continue walking and walking. I don't realize that I'm in a green way, until I see that I'm surrounded by trees. And when I say that I'm in a green way, I mean that I'm on a street that it's full of trees, flowers and banks to sit down and relax. So, something like that, I'm in something like that. I see that a lot of couples are around here and not only young ones.

**'Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

**Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
What ever is ment to be  
Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
lalalalalalala...**

I continue to walk until I see someone on a kimono. I guess that it's a she and that she must be a bit short. Not to offend her, but compared to the couple in front of her, you can see that she is smaller. She was giving me her back and I could see that she had short black hair... Wait... short balck hair? A kimono?... Masako? I go there and look at the girl that was sit there. Just as I though, she was Masako that already had the flowers on her lap.

She smiled at me when she saw me, but I think that she was already smiling before I even reached. I think that the flowers idea wasn't that bad. I smile her back and sit next to her.

"They are beautiful." I tell her while looking the flowers that I spent 30 minutes choosing. She looks so pleased with them that I really regret not telling her that they are mine.

"They are... But I don't know of who are them..." she tells me while smelling the sweet fragance of a pink coloured rose. "They were on the SPR office, with a little note." she tells me. God, I really regret my choice.

"Maybe someone though that you seemed to be too upset." I tell her. She stop smelling the flowers and slowly looks at me. I can see that she already know that they are mine and I blush.

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

"You... you bought them?" she ask me. I can't help but blush more while looking at the flowers. I nod lightly and I feel her right hand over mine. I look at her and see that she is smiling really beautifully.

I feel that my blush dissapear, but a smile appear instanted. I grab her hand tighter and I can't help but hug her.

"Thank you..." she whispers in my chest. I smile at that.

"You're welcome." I whisper back. "But remember that you can always count with me if you feel upset or sad. I will always be by your side." I tell her. And by the cold felling that I have in my chest, I already know that she is crying. I just hope that it's from happiness, becouse I plan to make her really happy everyday from now on towards.

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**


	14. Grenade

**This time I chose the song becouse once I heard it I felt in love with it! You have to listen to it, you must! It's really beautiful if it wasn't becouse it's a bit sad... but leaving that matter, I think that it's the best song I have heard on the week! I just hope that you also like it as much as I did, and I warn you that I will try to make the story a bit happy. Now with the story!**

· Naru and Mai

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Grenade_ by Bruno Mars

It doesn't matter how many times I see it, everytime is the same. I did a mistake and i regert it, but she doesn't feel the same way. I cared deeply for her, so much that i would put myself in front of any danger for her and only her. I was stupid enought to understand it after going back to my hometown. Once i was there i noticed what i felt for her and becouse of the fear that i was feeling i didn't try to go after her and face her.

From the start, i only came to Japan to find my brother. Her appearing in front of me wasn't on the plans and that made everything more difficult. She wasn't like any girl i knew and that's what cought my eye of her. Even her problem of danger-magnent did me care more of her, i wanted to be the one that would look after her, the only one to love her... but i didn't see it until everything was already gone.

**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give**

**Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?**

After the time that i spent in England, i found out that she already found someone more important in her live, and that almost killed me. I tryed to apologize, but she look away. I tryed to demostrate that i was telling the true, but she would only close her eyes. If knowing that she was with someone else almost killed me, seeing her happy with him did kill me. I wanted to be the serious person i was before meeting her, but it didn't work.

I would close myself in my office and my chest would hurt whenever i saw her entering. I needed her but she didn't need me. I wanted to ask her to tell me again and again what she told me before going to England. Mai is the only one that will ever know the real me, and i let her go.

**Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did**

**To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked 'cause  
What you don't understand is**

I walked down the streets and saw her smiling happily. I wished that i was the one beside her and not the blonde one. Her knew loved person was the total opposite of me. I was a black haired teen and he was a blonde haired older man. I was the bossy type and he was the slave type. I was the serious type and he was the caring, amusing and funny one. I loved to see that smile in her face, but hated the fact that i wasn't the one making it appear.

She was happy and i could see it, but i wasn't and i knew that i needed to change it. I tryed to find someone else, but i couldn't. I looked at the women that once back i wouldn't, and found that i felt worst than before. Back then, i would ignore them becouse i felt that they were annoying, now they are worst than being annoying.

**I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya**

**Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same**

I wrote a note for her saying that i really needed to talk to her. That day, i spent most of the time thinking how did she took the new of the note and how would she react when we talked. I was a bit scared, but i wouldn't show it. Not that day, it was too important and i though a lot about it so that nothing would go wrong.

**No, no,no**

_To Mai,_

_I need to talk to you, it's very important so please be on time. I really though about our situation and i think that i have the answer. Wait for me in the park in front of the office and 17:00 o'clock,_

_Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis and Naru_

**Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey"  
When you get back to where you're from**

**Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face  
Then rip the brakes out my car**

Time was passing and i was feeling more and more nervious. I knew that i had to finish with all this, and i also knew that this was the best way to solve it. I wanted her and i needed her, and that's why i was going to fight for her and only for her. My world was full of darkess before she entered my life, she was the one that saved me from that darkness. And she also is the only one that could see the real me, that's why nobody else would be able to replace her.

**Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**

**To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked, 'cause  
What you don't understand is**

I looked back and saw her with a golden dress that reached her to the knees. I took a breath and walked to mee her.

"What did you want, Naru?" she ask not looking at my face. I took another breath and never left her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that i really regret what i did before leaving." i told her. The good sign is that she looked at me, with sad eyes, but she did.

"And? I'm not going to be back to the Mai you knew." she tells me. I can feel that my troat is getting dryer by every breath i take.

"I know. But that doesn't change what i feel." I answer her back. Her eyes looked a bit scared, and i think that i was becouse she was scared of my answer.

"And what do you feel?" She asked me. Point for me becouse she wanted to know.

**I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya**

**Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same**

"I love you, Mai. And that won't change even if you are with another man." i confessed and she looked shocked and paler than before. I was going to ask her if she was feeling bad, but she cut me.

"Don't do this, Naru... you left me back then and now i'm going out with Hiro." she tells me almost crying. I reach my hand to clean the tear that already fell from her eyes, and she looks at me.

"I know." i answer her.

"He cares for me and i'm happy." she tells me. That really hurt, but...

"I know..." i answer her.

"I like him!" this time she tell me louder.

"I know..." i whisper back.

"But i still love you..." that cought me defendless.

**If my body was on fire  
Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did baby**

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya**

"And you better not tell me that you know it becouse i will punch you!" she tolds me, what left me without words. "It's true..." she whispered looking at the ground. "I'm happy with Haru... but i couldn't forget you..." i can see the tears that are falling from her eyes to the ground, and that ripped my heart.

"Mai..." I whispered her enought to hear me. She looked at me and bended down. I kissed her gently on the lips and then her checks, then her nose... "Please... go out with me..." i beg her. She only nodds. "You will?" i asked her not believing what my eyes were seeing.

"I will..." she whispered next to my ear becouse she was hugging me.

**Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby**

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya**

**

* * *

My new record! I wrote this in less than 45 minutes! OMFG! OMFG! I loved to write this chapter, but only becouse of the song. The story didn't go as well as i wanted... but it ended well enought and that's what matter right now!  
**


	15. All around me

**What would I do without music... nothing really. I do almost everything with music, so I think that I life for music. You know, the other day I noticed something really stupid. I did it, but even so very stupid. Please, tell me what sense have to put Read and Review at the end of the chapter! I mean, if you are reading that is becouse you already readed the chapter, so it doesn't have any sense to put the Read at the end! =S**

**This song was chosen by** morningnight**, and girl, it was time to say one. I mean, I'm sure you know songs and you review every chapter! Now I shut up and continue with the story!**

· Mai and Naru

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ All around me_ by FlyLeaf

He loves me. He told me he loved me and that he will forever... Am I dreaming? Becouse I think that I'm already in heaven. He really cares for me. Well, he is going to England for some days, but I know that his feelings toward me aren't going to change in such short time. He said it himself, he wasn't going to change and asked me if I was going to wait for him.

I know, I know. It's too sickly sweet, I mean, he is only going for a week. 7 days like most! He can call me, even though it would be expensive. He can also e-mail me, he has a e-mail account for something. He can even write me a letter!... better not, it doesn't suit his image. What I want to say is that even if he is going to be in another country, we can still comunicate.

**My hands are searching for you...  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
l feel you on my fingertips...  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire runs in through my being...  
Burning...  
I'm not used to seeing you**

I remember the face that he put when I went with him to the airport, to say goodbye and that all. I really won't forget that face. He looked like a little kid! The great Oliver Davis, also know as the great Narcissist Naru-chan, was behaving like a little kid! That was just too good! I had to hide my mouth so that he couldn't see me laughting at him. In a good way, of course.

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

_"Are you sure you will be okay?" Naru asked me with two suitcase by his sides. He had a expresion that was the most similar that I have ever seen of worry._

_"Naru, i can take care of myself." I told him for the 11th time._

_"Mai, let me doubt it." Naru answered me, I glared at him and he almost smiled. "Let me ask you for the last time, will you be okay?" this time he is holding my hands together in his._

_"Naru, you're only going for some days! I won't die of hunger, I won't fall from a chair!" I told him smiling and laughting. He gave me the last smile he could master and hugged me._

_We stood in front of thousand of persons hugging like there was no tomorrow. He kissed my hair and temples. "Just take care of yourself." I told him in the hug._

**I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healed**

After that, he kissed me for the last time and went for the airplane. Almost a day passed and he called me. He knew about the hour difference, becouse he always called me at normal hours like 3 o'clock in the afternoon... I never though that he would end being such a gentleman, I mean, he was very cold at the begining and often offended me. Now he can't even raise his voice~ well, only when I get into problems and he gets worried to death.

**My hands float up above me...  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade...  
Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway...  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you...  
I am alone and they are too with you**

It's almost the time of his return and I really missed him. I though that it would be easier to be only some days without him than knowing that he wasn't going to return, but damnit, it was difficult. Since I was small I dreamed of finding my perfect man, and now that I found him, he goes to England for some days... I can't help but think that I'm an idiot. Who told me to leave him leave? He asked me if I wanted to go and I declined! I'm stupid!

**And so I cry...  
The light is white...  
And I see you...**

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

And now here I am. Waiting on the airport, looking around thinking that Naru might appear of nowhere even knowing that I came earlier. I sigh and sit on the banks that are around a bif tree. I can't help but see the other people that are around here. I can see a couple that are going with an only suitcase to the airplane. I suppose that they are going to travel together. I also see another couple, a bit older, hugging and kissing and I can imagine that one of them is going out and the other is staying.

**I can feel you all around me,  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
savoring this heart that's healed**

I'm really bored and I think of walking around, becouse I can start to feel or better start to not feel my butt. I continue to walk around, until I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I try to look back, but i know who is so I just close my eyes and touch the hands that i can see on my belly. He kiss my neck and i smile.

"Welcome." I told him. That's when he spind me around and let me face him. He is totally smiling and he so close to my face that i can feel his breath on my face.

"I'm back." he tolds me before kissing me. I don't have to imagine that he is besides me, becouse he is right next to me.

**Take my hand I give it to you  
Now you own me , all I am..  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I beleive...  
I can feel you all around me  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,**


	16. More Than You'll Ever Know

**There's not much to say, so i will go directly with the... the thing that goes after this.**

**This song was chosen by **HandsomeAngel, **and I think that I never hear a song that can be so pretty and romantic... I mean, I really liked the song and I can't express how much I loved her voice! In easier words to say, I LOVED IT! Just continue sending me this type of songs! Now with the story!**

· Naru and Mai

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ More Than You'll Ever Know _by Sweetbox

I did it... I think. It wasn't something that I was waiting for to happen, but it happened and i'm happy of that. She reached late, again, but this time she was wounded. She was limping and hissing for the pain, and you could see that her right knee was bleeding. That day I was of a very bad mood becouse another of her 'friends' called asking for her, and when I saw her in that state I couldn't control myself.

I started to yell about her being an stupid and a klutz. Then she answered me by yelling and in the end all the 'conversation' went yelling. It went something like: "You could be more careful!" "I'm, but they needed my help!" "They always need your help, Mai! Have you ever though about yourself?" "Of couse I do!" "That's what you say, but look at yourself!" "Well, I might not be perfect, but what do you care? !" "A lot! Okay? I care more than you think!" "More than what I think? Then that's something!" "Damnit, Mai! I care becouse I love you, ok? ! I love you!"

**I know that I keep inside  
I know I don't say it enough  
Everything you've brought to my life  
And I know I owe you so much  
So I'm gonna tell you this  
From the bottom of my heart  
So you'll always know exactly how I feel**

It's not a really good way to confess, but it wasn't my best day. But thanks to that argue, I got to have her. After all the yelling, well, after the confession, we stood in complete silence. She, becouse of the shock of me saying it, and me, becouse I didn't notice I said that until I saw her shocked face. I gasped and covered my mouth my hand, and I could feel that my face was blushing.

In some ways, it was the worst day I had in all my life. I had to see Mai looking at me like I was crazy becouse I just confessed, and to make the thing worst, I was blushing. Me, Kazuya Shibuya also know as the great Oliver Davis! I had to say good bye to the image I had.

**Every little thing I do  
Always brings me back to you  
I know I don't always let it show  
I would give the world to you  
And I'll always be here for you  
And I love you  
More than you'll ever know  
More than you'll ever know**

The good thing about everything, was that no one else was in the office. Neither was Lin, becouse he got dragged to somewhere by a tornado named Madoka. Everything was in silence and all I wanted to do was to hide on my office, but Mai held me by my amr and didn't let me go until I looked at her. She was still with that shocked expresion and something more, but at that moment I didn't know what it was. She asked me if I was being serious, and I started to panic. What if she rejected me? What if she didn't want me to feel that way? What if she already have someone in her life?

I closed my eyes and nodded. The next 5 seconds were the most embarrashing moments of my life, without thinking of the confession. I was waiting for a rejection or an aproval that didn't seem to come. I felt that the hands that were holding my arm loosened and then i felt them around my chest. I opened my eyes and found Mai hugging me.

**I know that we fuss and we fight  
'Cause we don't always see eye to eye  
I get so busy and caught up in this life  
I don't always say what's on my mind  
But I'm here to say it loud and clear  
I'm tellin' you right now  
It's because of you I am who I am**

I didn't know what to do or what to say, so I did nothing. Then Mai looked at me with a blush in her face that seemed really cute and smiled. I was too confused to know what was happening. Let's see, she came to the office late and hurt, then we argued, then I confessed, then I tryed to enter in my office, then she hugged me and know she is smiling while blushing? Someone to tell me what was happening, becouse I wasn't getting anything.

While thinking all the things that happened today she seemed to whisper something, I didn't heard it really well, so I frowned. She blushed more and whispered a 'me too'. I stood where I was with a stupid face thinking what did that mean. She too, what? I though about it more than anyone can think and reached to a conclusion.

**Every little thing I do  
Always brings me back to you  
I know I don't always let it show  
I would give the world to you  
And I'll always be here for you  
And I love you  
More than you'll ever know  
More than you'll ever know**

"You also hate me?" I asked her. She let her head to fall into my chest and mumbled something that little kids shouldn't hear.

"How did you reach to that conclusion?" she asked me still blushed, after all, I could feel her cheeks really hot. "You know what? Don't answer me, I'm afraid of the answer." She told me while moving away of me. "I meant that I also love you." she says giving me her back.

She sat on the sofa still not facing me and still blushed to her ears. I was still having a little problem admiting what I heard some seconds ago, so I didn't listen to what she was saying, again. I stood where I was trying to accept the fact that she loved me back, and meanwhile she was saying something that I could be really stupid sometimes. And you know what? I agree with her, but only this time.

I aproached her really fast and when I was in front of her, I bent down so that her and mine were at the same level. I stared at her eyes while smiling and then kissed her like I wanted to do for the last 6 months. She was shocked at first, but after the shock she relaxed and kissed me back. And after all this I only have one thing to say, and is; That I had to do this before.

**You'll never know how much I miss you  
You'll never know how much I care  
You'll never know how much I think about you  
At times when you're not here  
You'll never know how much I need you  
How much you mean to me  
You'll never know how much I pray for you  
I pray for you, thank God for you…  
More than you'll ever know**


	17. The Mortician's Daughter

**This song was choosen by **HunnyBunnyChan,** and I'm very sorry to say this... but this really is not my type of music. I could write the story thanks to the lyrics, but for the music in general I didn't really liked it. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I think that everyone should say what they think, and I think this. I'm really sorry!**

**And something for **Cross your Heart for me. **If you can tell me another song I would be really grateful. I really tryed to think about something... But the song didn't get well with any idea I had~! T^T**

· John and Masako

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ The Mortician's Daughter_ by Black Veil Brides

Maybe it wasn't the best way to start a relation, but we it did that way. She had dreams that wanted to make them come true, and I had mines. We love each other and we already know that, but that doesn't stop us from doing what our hearts want. She wanted to travel and meet people with her same powers, after all, she was very special, and almost in the same way, I wanted the same. We know what we are for in this world, and is to help.

She can help dead people by giving them peace, and I can help people with spiritual problems. She went to America and I went to Australia. Before starting our new way we had things to be done, and it was now or never. We told each other a 'take care' and didn't see each other in two years.

**I will wait dear, a patient of eternity, my crush  
A universal still  
No rust  
No dust will ever grow in this frame,  
one million years I will say your name  
I love you more than I can ever scream**

A long distance relation is never easy, but if we try hard is even easier. There had been moments were I would dount is she was with another man, but by hearing her voice I would forgot every worry I had about it. I didn't know if it was the same for her, but she told me something like that. We couldn't call betwen us everyday, it would be a really waste, so we sent e-mails everyday. We would spent some hours talking about what we did that day.

It was hard, like I said, but knowing that she was waiting for me gave me hope. There were times when she would tell me that some men from her team had confessed to her, and after hearing that I only wanted to kill them. But right after telling me that, like knowing what I was thinking, she would tell me that she rejected them.

**We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I love you as I left you  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
but I promised you "I will see you again."  
Again**

**A fuss is made of miles and travels  
when roadways are but stones and gravel  
A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch**

Even if we hadn't seen each other in those 2 years face to face, she still had her TV programme, and I didn't miss any chapter of it. She changed a lot in the time that I wasn't by her side, but I did the same so I couldn't blame her. There were even times where I would think of going to see her, but she would be faster and wouldn't let me. And you will be thinking, 'How can someone that isn't around order you around?' Simple. If you love that person you would do anything for her or him.

After all the little speech I think that it's clear enough that I really do have feelings for her. I wouldn't have waited for her if it wasn't like that. I still remember the day we met after the long 2 years separation. I think that I won't be able to forget a day that important like that one.

**We booked our flight those years ago,  
You said you loved me as you left me  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head  
But I promised you I will see you**

It was a winter day, almost Christmas, and the streets were already white. Every shop was showing their products and most of them had something red that decorated it. I knew that Masako really liked that time of the year, and what she liked the most where the Christmas Trees that they always put on the bigest street. Whenever the decorations were already put, she would beg me to go with her. I already saw the tree and couldn't help but think that Masako would have loved to see it.

I knew that she was going to came back soon, and I really had missed her. I went to see the tree, thinking that it would remind me of Masako, and it really did. I though that I heard her call my name, but I though that I was dreaming it. Then I noticed that someone was touching my arm, I looked and saw Masako. At that time I also though that she was a dream, so I cursed my brain and continue to look at the tree.

And you know what? The most funny, unforgetful and un-Masako styled thing happened that time. The 'dream' Masako held my face with her glove covered hands and kissed me in front of at last two thousand people. When she pulled back she had a the blush that only Masako had, and I hugged her. Now it doesn't matter how much we travel, I know that wherever she is, that's my home.

**We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you and I left you  
Regrets no longer in my head,  
I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again**


	18. Parachute

**I think that it's time for me to thank all the people that is reading this oneshots, also the ones reviewing them and putting them on their favourite list. It means a lot for me, becouse it makes me feel like I need to write something for all of you. SO just continue reading, reviewing and sending me songs, please~!**

· Hikaru (made up) and Yasuhara

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Parachute_ Cheryl Cole

"What are you thinking now?" I ask the boyfriend I have been waiting for years. He is a bit weird, but that it's one of his good points. He has glasses and is my classmate, as well my personal teacher. I know that by the way that he is looking at the space that he is thinking in a plan, I suppose a good one, his plans are really well done.

I met him at the entrance of the unniversity and at the first glance I knew that we shared something in common. Time has already pass, and now I can say that we have things in comon. He likes to read and study, me too. He also likes to joke around with people, and I life to tease people and see people be teased. Also, like I said before, he is a bit weird, and that's why people say that he is strange, but in a good way. I can't see someone hating him. Oh, wait. I remember the monk that he works with that he seemed kind of scared...

**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall (Down)**

"Mmm?" he asks me smiling, not smirking. I think that he got that habit when I told him that he looked more handsome when he smiled truly. It seems that he listened to what I said, so I smile back at him.

"I asked you what were you thinking." I tell him while moving closer. We are still in classroom but it's lunch time, so not many people were here. This time he smirks and I knew what did that mean. Plan.

"I was planning of something knew... wanna hear it?" he asked me. I also smirk and nod. I lean closer and I'm ready to hear his plan. "You remember John and Masako, right?" I start thinking about them. I know that they work with Osamu, but it has passed a time since the last time I saw them.

"The blonde boy and the kimono-girl?" I ask, really sure that it's them. Osamu smirks more and nod.

**Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to see us fall  
They want to see us fall **

"There's something that make me think that they are more than friends... I just have to come with something to make them realize that they ARE more than friends." he tells me.

"I know what you mean... I though that they were already going out." I told him while crossing my arms.

"But the two of them are just too shy to say something about this topic. I know that they won't take the lead if we don't do something!" He tells me while smirking more.

"Will you stop smirking, please?" I ask him and he do as I ask. "And what did you though about it?" I also ask him. He smiles.

"Come here and I will tell you." he tells me while indicating me with a finger to do so. I do, there's nothing to lose.

**I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down **

When I'm about to touch his nose with mine, he cares my cheek and I feel his lips on me. I close my eyes and feel everything about him. The way he cares my face, as I was a treasure, the way he kiss me, such gentless that sometimes shock me. Everything about him is just like I dreamed about a guy. He may not be very manly, but can protect me when I need it and that's enought for me. I wouldn't even like to see him hurt all over himself.

When he is about to deepen the kiss, some of our classmates and friends, most of them boys, start to call us.

"Come on! Here are people that doesn't have a girlfriend and don't want to see it!" says one of the boys.

"Go to the bathroom!" says another boy.

"Oh, don't worry! You can always come to my arms and cry, I will even confort you!" Osamu answered them. The first boy paled and the others laughed at his joke, even me.

**Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and  
You are your own worst enemy  
You'll never win the fight  
Just hold on to me  
I'll hold on to you  
It's you and me up against the world  
It's you and me...(Love)**

When I stop laughing, I look at Osamu and see that he is smiling.

"What?" I ask him, really interested in what he is thinking. Even after this time, I still have problems to see what is he thinking.

"Nothing~!" he answers me with that voice of little boy that he puts sometimes. I know that there's something that he was going to say.

"Liar! You were going to say something!" I acusse him playfully. He shot his right hand to his heart.

"I wouldn't be able to tell a lie to my girlfriend." he tells me really solem.

"Then tell me what were you going to say." I tell him. He smiles and leans foward, until he is facing me.

**I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down**

He moved away some hair that was in my face, something that happened to me every day. I knew that I had to cut my hair, but I never found the time or want to go to a salon, so I usually left it like that. He liked to do so, and he helped me, so I didn't stop him.

"I though that you looked more beautiful whenever you laughted." he told me. I had to blush, he sometimes was really romatic and that wasn't something that matched his personality.

"Even blushed you look cute!" he tells me. I just wished for him to shut up and to stop praising me so much. He knew that I didn't like them, but he insist that he has to say what he thinks.

**I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down**

"If you don't remember, we were talking about Masako and John. In the end, what is your plan?" I ask him still a bit blushed. I try to do whatever I can to try to change the topic.

"True, true. I was thinking about telling the two of them separatelly that they were in love with a person. I though that if I told them, they wouldn't feel jelous and that they would ask each other. And even if I know that they won't be able to do so, I though that they could even confess! What do you think?" he asks me. I want to say something but I don't know what.

"... You think that it's going to work out?" I ask him a bit uneasy. He thinks it.

"Not really. But I wasn't going to lose something for trying." he tells me his final decision.

"You are going to try it?" I ask him more uneasy. He shrugges.

"Why not?" he stares at me with those puppy eyes that make me do whatever he wants, that should be the opposite, me doing it.

"..." I say nothing.

"..." he also doesn't talk, waiting for me to say something.

"Do whatever you want..." I tell him in the end.

**I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down **


	19. Unwritten

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I didn't know what to write and I have been studying too, so... well, it was a mess, so let's just say that I didn't write anything!**

**The other day I was watching a spanish programme about young people going to an academy to be singers and they sang this one and I knew it from before. So I though that I could use it! It's pretty cute and I really like it so why not use it? The programme is called OT, that means Operación Triunfo. I know, I know. It's means something like Operation Triumph... I'm not really sure though. Well, just read and enjoy!**

· Mai and Naru

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Unwritten _by Natasha Bendingfield

Oh, Boring Broing Day... It explains everything. We haven't have any case for a while now... about... 2 months, and I really want to die right here. Naru is just too bossy and doesn't even let me go before I have to, even when it's raining men!... sorry, I'm spacing out. I mean, I'm really bored and I can't go home, so I have to stay with my boring and handsome boss for the afternoon. Looking it with good eyes, you could say that it's a good thing, but it would be only if Naru came out of his bat-cave.

SInce this morning, when I reached the office, he has been inside his office, the same as Lin but I was already used to not see Lin. For something good that happened in my life like meeting a handsome boy, he happens to be a bossy, narcissist and tea-adict cold-hearted jerk. Did I say that he is really bossy?

**I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned**

I know that Naru is really addicted to the tea and also that he hasn't asked for any in the last 30 minutes... I have some theory's: One, He is dead and Two, he is sick. There's no more explication for this phenomenon!

"Mai, tea." I heard that comes the voice of my boss from the bat-cave. Damn him. Always letting my theory's go down the bathroom thanks to his read-minding ability, even if he doesn't have it.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to make the tea that my boss is ordering me for, like always. I wait for the water to boil when I'm there and when I'm done I go to his office to hand it over him. But before it happens, I knock the door like Naru told me to do. I hear his 'Enter.' and do as he says.

It's not the first time I enter in his bat- sorry, _office_, but everytime I enter I think the same. Has he ever saw the light of the sun? I mean, all the office in black! There's no colour! It's like being in a cementery even without being in one! But know thinking about this... I think that he has a white pencil... ah, no wait. It broke two days ago, he already replaced it by another black one.

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovation**

I walk towards him until I reach his office desk. I stop and leave the tea on his desk, I look at his hands when he reach to take the tea and continue to look at him. I don't move from where I'm, and I know that I'm holding too hard the tray that I have on my hands. I stare at the neck that is tightly trapped by his neck-tie, black like always. I continued my way and I reach his jaw-line, that seems really strong. I reach his lips and can't help but think how will they feel. I continue and find his nose, perfect, that's the only adjective that comes to my mind. And then I reach his eyes, a pair of eyes that seems to take me to another world. And in the end, I reach to look at his black hair, that makes his skin paler than it already is.

His eyes leave the document he is reading and looks at me, making me blush and freeze. I want to answer or just coment something, but his eyes take my words away from me, leaving me defendless.

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah**

"There's something more you want, Mai?" he asks me and I have to admit that I love the way he says my name, it makes me feel special for some reasons. I shake my head and head towards the door, ready to go back to my own world.

"Do you have an umbrella?" I hear Naru speak behind me, I look at him with a confussed face and he sighs. Naru stands up and go to the window, he makes a sign with his finger to let me know that he wants me to go there. I go and see that it's rainning really hard.

I stare at the view in front of my with bright eyes and a confussed Naru next to me. I open the window and hear Naru complain about it, but I ignore him and reach out my hand out of the window.

**I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh**

I smile and look at Naru.

"It's beautiful, right?" I ask him. He seems speechless and I can help but smile more widdely. His eyes go wider and his hand touch mine, making me realize that we are really close. I look at his hand and blush like before. I jump a bit and see that Naru is a bit wet from the rain.

"Umm... I better go... back to work." And with that I went running to my chair, looking all the way at the floor becouse I didn't want Naru to see me blushed.

I know that I have more than an hour before I can go home, and I also know that I have work to do, but I simply don't like it and I don't want to do any, so I just look out of the window near my desk. I smile like before, becouse I really like to see the rain. I feel like it can clean all my pains and sorrows and makes me happier, becouse I know that after the rain, the world ends more beutiful than before.

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**

There are only ten minutes before I can go, but they are passing slowlier than before, if it could even happen. I'm looking at the clock in the wall, counting the minutes that are still left and tapping my fingers on the table. I let out a yawn and decide to ask Naru if I can leave before. I stand up and go to his office door. I take a deep breath and relax myself, then I knock and I enter.

"Naru, there are only ten minutes before I leave. Can I,_ please,_ leave before?" I ask giving him a little puppy eyes, I know that it might not work on him but I don't lose something for trying. He stares at me, not only my face, but also my body like he was searching for something.

"You don't have an umbrella." He says like that is the most important thing in the moment.

"You're really smart to realize that!" I say playing a bit with him, but I see his expresion and change what I said. "Of course I don't have an umbrella. This morning it was sunny!" I defended myself. Naru sighed.

"You might catch a cold." he says before going back to the computer to do whatever he was doing.

"Does that really matter?" I ask him trying to understand his logic, but I know that I won't understand it even if he explains it to me. This time he doesn't look, he glares at me.

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**

"It does. If you catch a cold you won't be coming tomorrow to work, and there might be a client." he answes me still glaring. I'm taken a bit back becouse of that answer, but i'm not giving up!

"Come on! We haven't have a case in 2 months! And I only want to go to the rain!" I say trying to make him accept. He only raise an eyebrow.

"You want to go to the rain?" he asks me like he can't believe me. I cross my arms in front of my chest and nod. "Really?" he asks this time smirking. I nod again and he sighs. "Ok, you can leave." he tells me. I smile from the bottom of my heart and go running for my bag while screaming a 'Thank you!'

I go down the stairs and come out to the wet streets. I look up and let the rain wash my face, still smiling. I go walking swoly, enjoying the feel of the rain in my skin and the I reach a little park, full of trees and flowers everywehere. I love this type of place, I just can feel my heart relax at it's own and feel my mind without any bad moment.

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest still unwritten**

I hear a song being played near here and can't stop my body from moving. It's still raining and I can feel all my cloths wet and stucking into my body, but that only makes my body move more elegantly. I feel like I'm inside the sea, so I just close my eyes and continue moving with that song in the distance. I know it, I have heard it before and I know that it really matched my situation.

**Feel the rain on your skin**

That's exactly what I'm doing and i'm enjoying it, that much that I don't even realize someone staring at me with a pure smile on his face. I continue to move and in the end it seems that I'm dancing. I don't give it much importance becouse I though that there was no body around here, so I just continue until I trip with a little rock. I feel that I lose valance and that I'm about to touch the cold and wet ground, but in the end I don't feel the pain that I should be feeling.

**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**

I'm about to look up, and I can feel a strong arm around me. I know that it's a boy and I can see a black sleeve... black? Black sleeve? I turn around to look at the person who got me and feel something warm on my lips. I let my eyes go wider when I see the eyes of the person that it's not only hugging me, but also kissing me. I see that Naru is looking deep into my eyes and kissing me sweetly at the same time, and let my eyeslashes shut up.

I wrap my arms around his neck while the rain stops slowly. It doesn't matter what it's happening around us, we are just focused on kissing and I'm too happy to stop, but the oxygen is necesary in my lugs, so I have to breath and leave Naru's lips. I open my eyes again and see Naru staring at me. I blush and try to look down and take off my arms that are around his neck, but he lift my chin and kiss me again.

We move away from each other some centimeters and leave our foreheads touch lightly. I can feel his breath on my face and I love it. I'm about to tell Naru what I just told him through our kiss, but he can really be fast.

"I love you, that's why it's matter if you catch a cold." he tells me smiling. I let my smile appear and look at his face, the face that it's wet from the rain that have already stoped. I look up to the sky and see a rainbow. My smile grow bigger and when I look back at Naru I can't wait more to say this.

"I also love you." and then he kiss me again, hugging me tigher and smashing his body to mine.

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**


	20. Born This Way

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long…. But I didn't know which song to use or what to write about or anything else! T^T I tried sometimes…. but it didn't end up really well… *nervous laugh and sweat-drop* I think I better shut up and just leave you all read the new chapter! SOOOO~! Just enjoy and review, pretty please!**

· Mai and Naru

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Born this way_ by Lady Gaga

"…no…" I said. "… not possible…" I continued. "… no way…" I whispered. "NO WAY!" I screamed in the end. My three friends were staring at me for some seconds with worry all over their faces.

"Umm…. Mai? Are you alright?" Sayaka, one of my friends asked. She had the same worried face as my other two friends and she was the only one that had guts to ask. I was looking at a piece of paper like it was the thing that I have always dreamed about, mostly because it was like that. I looked back and my friends saw me biting my lower lip, like in a pleading form. My cheeks were a little red from the excitement of what I just saw and I was smiling like I never did before…. Maybe yes… but that didn't really matter this time.

"Perfectly. Just fine. More like in heaven." I answered Sayaka. Then I continued to do what I was doing before being stopped. My friends stared at each other and sighed in defeat, they could try to understand me but I doubt that they will get to.

**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby**

**My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir**

After being in the music store for about half an hour I decided that I wouldn't be able to find something better than the thing of before. I had to get it, it didn't matter how much it cost (even though it WAS expensive), I had to get it. Ever since I saw her singing 'Poker Face' I sorta fell in love with her. If she is going to make a concert, here, in Japan, I have to see it with my own eyes.

My friends Sayaka, Miyu and Yuki were already bored and wanted to go to another shop. I told them to wait a bit and left them watching the paper I spent minutes watching before. They also liked her songs and would go to see her in a concert, but they saw the price and pinned around like they never saw the paper. Even so, before stopping looking at the paper, they saw the date and looked at each other.

**"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

I was already 19 and I was in college while working at part-time in SPR, well, _still_ in SPR. I could sound like I was depressed about it, but in reality I was really happy. All the members of the SPR were like my family. They protected me when I was in problems, like when I was having problems to pay my apartment. Masako was always my rival in love, but after Naru went away all the discussions finished, so what can I say; now we are friends. I never thought that I would say this, but I'm glad that we stopped arguing; now I know about her and I understand why she was like that.

She let me stay at her house, and I will always be grateful at her because of that. Right now, I don't live with her, it would be too uncomfortable. At least, knowing that she lives with John, not in a romantic way, more in a friendship way. That's what she told us, but no one believed that. Two 'teenagers' living in the same apartment, alone, that knows each other for 3 years… only friends? Please! No one would believe that!

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

**Oooh there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way**

I was back in the office, only to find a person in black standing in front of me. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be happy, but after seeing that paper in front of the music store… I couldn't help but continue smiling and that only make my boss angrier that he already was.

"Hi, Naru." I say as I try to walk to the sofa, but Naru was stopping me. I looked up to see his face and decided that it wasn't the moment to be smiling. "Did I do something?" I asked, hoping to see him smiling and telling me that he was joking, but the fact is that Naru never jokes.

"More like you _didn't do_ something." He answered me. I frowned and he pointed to my desk. I followed his finger and found my desk full of paper, work that I didn't do before going to hang around with my friends.

"Oh… that." I commented, trying to escape from his gaze. I even tried to snake by walking backwards.

**Oooh there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag – just be a queen  
Don't be a drag – just be a queen  
Don't be a drag – just be a queen  
Don't be!**

He was what I was trying to do and held me by my right arm. I couldn't look at his eyes because I would start talking as soon as I did it. I was trying to hide something and he knew it, he knew me enough to know what I was trying. He continued to stare at me, I could feel his eyes on me and I could also feel that I wouldn't last much. I saw from the corner of my eyes that he was going to say something, and that something would be the end of me.

"I went to hang around with my friends!" I yelled a bit. He was surprised of the sudden yell I gave, he wouldn't show emotions in front of anybody, but he would in front of me. I closed my eyes, waiting for his angry answer, which oddly didn't come. I opened my eyes and found him trying to suppress a laugh.

**Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

**In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth**

"You don't need to speak so loud, I can hear you perfectly fine." He answered me, this time leaving me surprised. I let my mouth open and tried to say something that made sense. Naru saw what I was trying to do and decided to help me a bit, really strange. "What?" he asked me.

"You aren't angry?" I asked a bit surprised by the fact that he wasn't glaring, scolding or ordering me around. His smile disappeared and I slapped myself in my head. _I should have waited some minutes… or hours…_ I though.

"Why should I?" he asked me, making me stop thinking about how handsome he was smiling, he was already handsome, but when he smiled it was like the time stopped.

"Umm…. I went out with my friends?" I asked, making me more confused.

**A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

"And?" he asked me. Okay, something is wrong, definitely. He already released my arm but was still in front of me, making it easier to approach him. I put myself on tiptoes and reached to touch his forehead, to make sure that he wasn't having a fever.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried. He didn't seem to be surprised, instated he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mai. I'm fine." He answered still not shoving my hand off his forehead.

"You sure?" I asked again, just to be in secure about it. He stared at me like saying: 'Are you even being serious?'. I didn't pull back, he was the one who took my hand and hold onto it.

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

**Oooh there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way**

"Are you really sick or are you just faking to be caring to make me defend-less and then to give me a lot of work?" I asked, still suspicious. He smirked and started to close the short distance that was around us. His face was centimeters away from mine and I could feel his breath on my cheek. And when I though that he was going to kiss me he whispered on my ear.

"Who knows." He said lowly, almost making my legs go into jelly.

I blushed when he kissed my neck, mostly because someone could enter and see us like this. It wasn't like no one known about us, but I was still embarrassed about it. He lightly pulled back, just enough to look at my eyes. In a few days we were going to celebrate our 6th month as couple and also my birthday. It was strange, well, I was strange. I never thought that Naru and I would last that much.

**Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're lebanese, you're orient**

I would always let a shiver go down my body whenever he stared at me like it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wasn't the type of guy that would go caring and sweet, but he knew how to please me. It wasn't very difficult though. The hand that was lightly touching my forearm started to go up, until it reached my cheek. I loved the way his skin feel against mine, and when I though that he was really going to kiss me… the phone rang.

_Where are the scissors…._ I though angrily, Naru just sighed and went to pick the call.

"SPR, how can we-" he started in his usual voice but I could sense the annoyance.

"_DON'T LOOK AT MAI!"_ said a voice behind the phone. Naru's face showed shock and his eyes lightly widened. It seemed that Naru knew that voice.

**Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight, or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to survive**

"What do you want?" Naru asked while rolling his eyes. I could swear that the girl behind the phone muttered something he didn't really understand. "Did you say something?" he asked annoyed. He might not understand what she said, but he had an idea in mind.

"_Nothing!" _assured the voice fast. _"I'm sure you don't know what to give Mai for her birthday." _continued the voice. Naru frowned, who did Mai friend know that? Naru looked at me still frowning and the voice continued speaking. _"I take that silence as a yes. Well, today we went to hang around and you know how is Mai when she enters a music store, she will start looking around and won't stop until-"_

"Go to the main point." Naru said with his patience at its limits. Poor person, I couldn't help

"_Now I understand Mai's feelings…"_ Sayaka (Mai's friend) mumbled also annoyed. Naru was about to say something about it but Sayaka started to explain him what she though.

Meanwhile, Mai was making the tea and when she entered in the room that Naru was in… she got to see Naru smirking devilishly.

**No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

"He will see when he comes here… he won't come late to a date ever again!" I cursed while waiting for Naru. He told me to wait for him and not to be late, for once I'm in time and he is late. What the hell is he doing? I couldn't help but be worried and angry at the same time. Naru wasn't the type of person who would be late, and less for a date.

I sighed and started to look around, thinking that maybe I would see him. Nothing. I sighed again and started to curse him more in my head. I was so into the cursing that I didn't notice someone behind me. I felt something touching my shoulder and I looked up to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled and he (somehow) also smiled back.

"You're late!" I told him without taking my eyes off him. He was now next to me, holding one of my hands on his lap.

"I know. I went to buy something." He answered me. I frowned in confusion and saw that he was taking something from his pocket. By the way, he wasn't wearing black. Yeah, believe me. He was wearing a baby blue shirt! The jacket and the pants were still black, but that was something.

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

**Oooh there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way**

I stared at the hand that was holding two piece of paper. He handed them to me and I confused myself even more. I took them and started to read what was written in the paper. I finished reading it and I looked at Naru with my eyes big open and my mouth also open.

"Happy birthday, Mai." Naru told me smiling. I felt tears falling down my cheeks into the paper pieces in my hands. I couldn't believe that he bought it, for me. I tried to say something, but a sob came out of my mouth and Naru started to clean my tears.

"You shouldn't be crying in this moment." He scolded me smiling. I could expend the day like this, he usually wasn't like this and I would give everything for him to be like this. I continued to let my tears fall and in the end I hugged Naru.

"Thank you…" I whispered into his shirt. He hugged me back and whispered something more in my ear.

"When you calm down we will go to the concert." He whispered and I nodded. After some minutes, I pulled back and smiled towards Naru.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Lady Gaga in a concert!" I screamed and Naru laughed.

"You should thanks your friends for that." He said before standing up and leaving a confused me behind.

**Oooh there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way**

**I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!**


End file.
